Firebird/Transcript
SCENE: Underworld. Present. Emma, Hook, David, Henry and Regina are by the fallen clock-tower and it's night. ---- Emma: You told her what? Regina: To give him a chance. David: And you thought that was a good idea because? Regina: Because we're family. And I'm trying to trust Zelena. She thinks she can change Hades. Hook: I'm sorry, love, I missed the part where Zelena changed. Regina: You'd think the ex-pirate with a rum habit would cut my sister some slack. Hook: Well, you'd think that the Evil Queen would be smarter than to send the Wicked Witch to romance the most devious man alive. Emma: Easy, guys. We're not gonna win the war against Hades if we use all our ammo on each other. Hades: The Savior has a point. Hook: What the hell are you doing here? Emma: Get behind me, kid. Hades: Oh, I didn't find you to hurt you. I came for your... Wow, this is hard. Help. David: What could you possibly want our help with? Hades: Simple. I went to meet Zelena for our date and found this. Regina: (Takes paper and reads it) No. Emma: (Regina gives it to Emma) Zelena, she's been kidnapped by Gold and Pan. Hades: They're asking for a meeting tomorrow morning. Emma: Gold wants you to tear up the contract for his unborn child. Regina: So, do it. I just got my sister back. I'm not going to lose her now. Hades: Neither will I. I'll give them what they want, but I know the Stiltskins and their tricks. They're not gonna keep their word. Not unless I have an ace up my sleeve. Regina: Luckily for you, you got one. Hades: I'm sorry. You've been Zelena's doting sister for all of what, three hours? No. Regina: Who's going to be more motivated than me? Hades: Emma. Emma: What? Why? Hades: If Zelena gets out of this alive, I'm prepared to offer you a deal. Hook: Don't trust a word he says, Emma. Regina: Now I agree with the pirate. Hades: You and I both know your family wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. If you help me save her, I'll take everyone's names off their headstones. Emma: So we can leave the Underworld. Hades: So, what do you say, Savior? Do you want to send your family home or not? ---- SCENE: Past. Emma parks her yellow bug in a free spot. The scene then flicks to her at the counter, holding an article about her being found as a baby, as she talks to the woman behind the counter. ---- Emma: (hands woman an article) So, I just thought I'd ask on the off chance if there's someone still working here who remembers that baby being brought in. Woman: 26 years ago? We can't keep a cook for six weeks. Emma: Maybe, like, a long-time customer. Woman: The food ain't good enough for that kind of loyalty. Sorry, honey, but you're not gonna find anyone here who remembers this. Emma sits alone at a table. Cleo: Tough break, kid. Emma: What? Cleo sits down next to her. Cleo: Heard what you were asking. You a reporter or something? Emma: No, nothing like that. Cleo: You're the baby, aren't you? From the article... you're the baby, right? Intuition. Mine's usually pretty good. And I'm sorry. It's hard not being able to find your family. Emma: It's just a dead end. I've had a lot of those. So, thanks for your concern, 'but I got this. Cleo: Can I say one more thing based on my intuition? Emma: Okay. Cleo: I look at you... young, pretty... Emma: Okay. Cleo: And I see someone who now... stop me if I'm wrong, but... someone who stole money from a couple convenience stores in Phoenix, got arrested, and took off on her bail. Emma suddenly takes off an a run, and Cleo follows her. Emma doges a car, gets into her bug and attempts to pull away, but her wheels screech instead. She opens her door and finds that her wheels have been booted. Cleo: Well, hello there. ---- SCENE: Underworld. Present. Hades hangs a sign in the door of the Underworld Granny's, stating the diner is closed until further notice. He then shuts the blind ---- Hades: Show yourself. Gold and Peter Pan poof into the diner, Peter Pan holding onto Zelena. Hades turns to face them. Peter Pan: Glad to see you followed instructions and came alone. Hades: Zelena. Zelena: I tried to stop them, but... Holds up her left hand which has the magic blocking cuff on. Hades: It's not your fault, it's theirs. Mr. Gold: Oh, is that so? Because we wouldn't be here if you'd ripped up that contract when I asked you to. Hades: You didn't have leverage. Gold: And now I do. So, you stand there and don't move except to rip up that contract. Then you get the witch. Hades rips up the contract. '''Hades': There. Now give her back. Gold: Oh, you can have her back. Peter Pan: But we didn't say anything about her heart, did we? You see, my body is ready to walk the earth again. Except for one thing. A living heart. So, if you don't mind. Pan raises his hand Zelena: My heart has got a protection spell on it. Peter Pan: You may be good at magic, but we're better. Peter Pan is about to remove Zelena's heart, but he is suddenly taken aback by a white jet of magic from Emma. Emma: You sure about that? Hades: I was beginning to think you couldn't get in. Emma: Locks don't bother me much. He ripped up the contract like you wanted, so leave. Peter Pan: Since when does the Savior answer to the king of Death? Emma: Since he's the one getting my family home. Gold: You picked the wrong team to back, Ms. Swan. You won't get what you want from him. Emma: Really? Because you just did, which is making me wonder why you're still here. Gold: Yeah, I suppose you have a point. Mr. Gold disappears in smoke. Peter Pan: Rumple. Zelena: Looks like your little boy only came for what he wanted. Emma: I don't think you're gonna be that lucky. Pan scoffs and magcially teleports away as well. Hades: Zelena. Hades removes the cuff off her hand. Hades: Are you all right? Zelena: You tore up that contract for me. I didn't think you'd do it. Hades: When will you believe I'd do anything for you? Zelena: I think I'm getting there. They kiss which is revealed to be True Love's kiss which restarts Hades' heart. Zelena: Is that? Hades: My heart. It's beating. They are about to kiss agin until there is an earthquake of some sort. Emma: What the hell was that? Hades: My banishment. It's over. I can finally leave this place for good. Very soon, at the cemetery, there will be a fully formed portal back to Storybrooke, but it will close at sunset. Emma: First things first. I held up my end of the deal. Now it's your turn. We're going home through that portal, too. All of us. ---- Category:Season Five Transcripts